Kingdom Hearts: Crisis
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Green Arrow, the Flash and Supergirl, each three young heroes at the beginnings of their careers, end up in Traverse Town as the Earth is destroyed by the Heartless. Finding the Key, these three heroes must learn to trust one another and work together in order to end this Crisis and stop the Seeker of Darkness from obtaining the Seven Princesses of Heart.
1. Chapter 1: Worlds Fall

Kingdom Hearts: Crisis

…

 **A/N: an idea I had that was inspired by Spiderfan626's Justice League: Journey to Kingdom Hearts story, but instead of using Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman, I'm using a different set of DC characters. Who they are, you'll have to read to find out, enjoy!**

…

 **CHAPTER ONE: WORLDS FALL**

It was nearing the end of the day and Sora felt a deep sense of accomplishment. The raft that he and his best friends, Riku and Kairi had been working on for the past few weeks was finally completed. All the supplies had been gathered and tomorrow, they could finally set out and see the rest of the worlds. For years, it had been Sora's dream to see what was beyond Destiny Islands instead of just playing on the island going on grand quests. Soon, they would be having a real adventure, not just pretending to have one, as they had always dreamed of since they were small.

Riku had already left the island to rest for the journey tomorrow. Kairi had wanted to stay and watch the sunset and Sora decided to keep her company until she was ready to return home. The two of them sat on the edge of the dock watching the sun slowly set. "You know," Kairi began to say, "Riku has changed," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked and Kairi seemed at a loss for words. "Well…" she tried to say.

"You okay?" Sora asked her in concern. Kairi then suddenly said, "Sora, let's take the raft and go. Just the two of us!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Sora spluttered in shock wondering what had come over Kairi while trying to hide a blush at the thought of being alone with Kairi.

Kairi then started giggling. "Just kidding!" she said as she giggled.

"What's gotten into you?" Sora asked her. "You're the one who's changed, Kairi," he said.

"Maybe…" Kairi whispered softly. "You know, I was afraid at first, but now I'm ready," she said her violet blue eyes filling with determination. "No matter where I go, or what I see, I know I can always come back here," she stated before she looked at Sora and asked, "Right?"

"Yeah, of course!" replied Sora with no hesitation in his voice. Kairi turned to look back at the sunset.

"Sora? Don't ever change," Kairi then said.

"Huh?" Sora looked at Kairi oddly. Kairi then stood up from her spot. "I just can't wait, once we set sail," she said to herself. "It'll be great," she added with a smile.

"You want me to take you home?" Sora asked her shyly. Kairi giggled and replied, "Thank you, but I don't wanna leave my boat here all night, but thanks for the offer," she said kindly. A few minutes later, Kairi returned to the main island and Sora not long after her.

Sora entered the house and called out, "Mom? I'm home!"

Sora's mother walked into view with a smile on her lips. "Hey, kid, how was your day?" she asked as she briefly rubbed the top of Sora's head with one hand.

"It was good, mom," replied Sora.

"So, you and your friends are finally setting out to see the worlds tomorrow on your raft?" Sora's mother asked with a knowing smile.

Sora blanched "How did you…?" he tried to ask.

Sora's mother smiled. "I'm your mother, I know everything," she said simply. When Sora tried to say something, she cut him off, "Don't worry, I'm not going to stop you," she said. Sora looked up at her in confusion. "Your father wanted to do the same thing at your age, but his uncle held him back until he was eighteen…"

Sora's mother then kneeled down slightly so that she was eye level with Sora, "You two are so much alike," she murmured softly, almost sad. Sora frowned, "You keep telling me that and that he loves me, but if he did, why did he leave?" he asked.

Sora's mother smile turned sad and she said, "Your father had his reasons… and well… I can't tell you just yet."

"When are you gonna stop treating me like a kid?" Sora whined. An amused smile cracked on his mother's lips and she replied, "If I did, I wouldn't let you go off on that raft now, would I?" she said before sighing, "Sora, when I was younger made a lot of bad choices and did a lot of bad things… things that looking back, I wish I could take back. The worlds may not be as safe as they once were and your father had a feeling that something big was coming. He left to try and stop it, but I fear it may already be too late. All I can say to you is to be careful and may your heart be your guiding key," she said.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked. Sora's mother smiled fondly and ruffled his hair. "Just wash up and be ready. Dinner's in five," she said.

Sora headed up to his room and washed his hands before laying back on his bed to wait until dinner was ready. Soon, he and Kairi and Riku would be off to explore the outside worlds.

" _I just can't wait, until we set sail. It'll be great."_ Kairi's voice echoed in Sora's mind then looking out the window, Sora saw a large dark storm brewing over the play island. "A storm? Oh, no! The raft!" Sora gasped. Quickly opening his bedroom window, Sora climbed down and ran towards the dock to his boat just as his mother called, "Sora! Dinner's ready! Sora?"

Sora's mother looked out the window and saw her son already rowing across the ocean towards the play island where dark clouds rumbled and thundered overhead. Sighing sadly, she said, "Things are in motion… it was foolish to hope this day would never come," she whispered to herself before looking out at her son for what could be the last time. "Be safe, my son… and may the Force be with you."

…

Meanwhile on another world, in National City, a young woman with blonde hair, wearing glasses and a skirt with a white button-up shirt entered her apartment. This young woman was Kara Danvers or rather her actual name, Kara Zor-El of the dead planet of Krypton, had returned from her job at CatCo. Media enterprises. Just a few days prior, Kara had rescued her older adopted sibling, Alex Danvers and many more people from falling to their deaths when their plane's engines had failed. For years Kara had kept her Kryptonian abilities a secret, but seeing her adoptive sister in danger had given Kara a reason to finally use her powers.

People were still speculating as to who it was that saved the falling plane a few days ago; most thought that it was Superman's cousin and they would be correct in that assumption in that Kara was indeed a blood relative of Kal-El/Superman. When the destruction of Krypton occurred, Kara and her then baby cousin Kal-El had been put in special escape pods that would keep them alive in stasis until they arrived on Earth, but Kara's ship was caught in the blast and she was sent adrift through space for many years while Kal's ship arrived on Earth safely and he was raised as Clark Kent by Jonathon and Martha Kent. It was only years later when Kara's ship finally landed safely on Earth that she was found by her cousin who was now a grown man.

After learning that Kara was his cousin, Kal-El took Kara to some friends who agreed to raise Kara as their own, their names were Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers with a daughter of their own, Alex Danvers. It had been a struggle at first to raise a young Kryptonian girl with growing powers under Earth's sun, but Kara had a mostly happy life with the Danvers and even took the name Danvers for her own. For many years Kara had no reason to pursue the life of a superhero like her cousin did, but when she saw her sister in danger, she finally had a reason to wear a cape.

Alex had spoken with Kara about the dangers of becoming a superhero, but Kara had argued that with her powers she could finally do some actual good instead of just hiding in the shadows. The sisters differed on the matter with Alex saying that Kara would only put herself and those she cared about in danger, but Kara refused to budge.

Aside from Alex, the only other people who knew of the new 'Supergirl' of National City were Kara's co-workers Winn Schott and senior photojournalist James Olsen. James knew Kara's cousin from when Superman first took to the skies and had moved to National City to set out on his own and he'd provided a lot of insight on crimefighting. Winn provided some technical and scientific skills and even helped Kara design her Supergirl uniform, with some trial and error of course.

It had been a few days since Kara had worn the cape, but so far she was enjoying helping the people of National City. Depositing her keys in the keybowl, Kara went to the fridge to take out some leftover Chinese takeout she'd had with Alex the other night. Then Kara's phone vibrated; taking out her phone and switching it on, Kara found a text message from Kal.

" _Saw your work the other day. Nice work."_ The message read. Kara smiled before typing out a reply.

" _Glad you approve."_

Kara's phone buzzed again a few seconds later. _"What does Alex think so far?"_

Kara frowned a little before replying _"She thinks I'm being reckless, but I think I'm doing some actual good for once."_

Then another message _"Well, if you ever need my help, then don't hesitate to call,"_ the message said before finishing with a smiley face emoji.

" _Will do. See you at the family reunion?"_ Kara typed out.

A simple thumbs up was the only response. Kara smiled before putting her phone away and went to put the leftovers in the microwave. Then a distant rumble of thunder was heard and Kara looked out the window.

"Weird… there were no storm warnings this evening," Kara mumbled.

…

Meanwhile in Star City, beneath a nightclub, a tall broad shoulder young man with short cut dirty blonde hair and stubble on his jaw stood a small distance away from a wooden target, armed with a recurve bow in hands and a quiver of arrows hanging over his right shoulder. The young man's blue eyes were hard and flinty telling the story of someone who had been through a lot in a short amount of time and had somehow survived it all. Pulling a broadhead arrow from the quiver on his back, the young man nocked the arrow to the bowstring of his bow before aiming and slowly pulling back the bowstring until it was taut. After a moment of perfect stillness, the bow string was released and a sharp hiss of air, the arrow soared from the bow and landed in the centre of the target. Then two more arrows were drawn and released in rapid succession. Both arrows landed next to the first arrow in a tight group.

This young archer was Oliver Queen, the eldest son of the Queen family, a family of billionaires with influence over many aspects of business in Star City. Oliver was born to a life of wealth and prestige and had been a spoiled brat until about five years ago when on a cruise with his father, a storm struck and the ship was ruined and many of the crew were dead, until only Oliver and his father were alive. Oliver's father had confessed that the Queen family had many shady business dealings and had done criminal acts to get to where they were. Oliver's father had passed onto Oliver a book with the names of many people who had done horrible things to Star City and the last thing he told Oliver was to survive, before killing himself.

Landing on the island of Lian Yu, Oliver had been through many things in the five years he was stuck there. One major skill, Oliver learnt was the use of a bow and arrow. After being resuced from the island, Oliver had returned to Star City a changed man; no longer was the arrogant spoilt billionaire son, but someone with a mission and purpose. Such changes had worried Oliver's family, his mother Moira Queen wondered if her son had been replaced with a stranger. Oliver's little sister Thea Queen said that she didn't recognise Oliver anymore and Oliver's best friend Tommy Merlyn said he couldn't relate to Oliver anymore.

From a rundown factory turned into a nightclub located in the poorest part of Star City known as the Glades, Oliver had built a secret base from which he could begin his work on ridding Star City of crime. He'd even made an ally in John Diggle, a man who had been hired to protect Oliver and when he found out about Oliver's mission, he decided to help Oliver in ridding Star City of those who brought it low.

There were now whispers and rumours of a green hooded archer fighting criminals and bringing justice to known crimelords and corrupt businessmen. The Star City Police Department had warrants out for the Hood's arrest, but so far they had not been able to capture this hooded vigilante. Some wandered if Star City now had its own protector like Gotham City did.

Then entering the underground base was John Diggle. John was a dark skinned man with a muscular frame and smiling eyes. Oliver paused to look at his associate before going back to firing arrows at the target.

"Not going out tonight?" John asked.

"I'm waiting on some intel on the next name on the list," Oliver grunted not looking at John.

John hummed before saying, "You know, you could do more to help this city by protecting those who can't protect themselves instead of just crossing names off a list," he said casually.

"I can't afford distractions. If I distract myself by protecting every little old lady who gets her purse snatched, then I won't be able to go after the real criminals," replied Oliver.

"I'm just saying, Oliver, you could be more than some hooded vigilante archer that the police are chasing. You could be the hero this city needs," John said.

"Star City doesn't need a hero," Oliver said. "It needs someone who can make those who failed it pay for their crimes," he declared in a tone that sounded as though he had this conversation with John before.

John sighed before replying, "Okay, at least I tried to talk to you," he said before turning to leave. "By the way, your little sister is upstairs in the club waiting for you," he added casually.

"I'll be up there in a moment," Oliver said as he sat down at the computer to look over some files while John went upstairs. Looking over some files on his List, Oliver studied the file intently when suddenly a warning came. "A storm? Odd…" Oliver muttered and he looked at the storm more closely. "This isn't a storm," he declared.

…

Over in Central City, a young man with medium length brown hair ran on a treadmill within a small apartment. This might've been normal were it not for the fact that the young man's legs were running at a speed that no ordinary human could match. The young man was called Barry Allen and the reason he was running on the treadmill at seemingly superhuman speeds was the result of a lightning storm that occurred a week or so back when Barry was running some tests in his lab. A stray lightning bolt crashed through the skylight, hit Barry and knocked him into a shelf of chemicals. Since then Barry's speed had increased exponentially, so much so that he could even at speeds that made everything around move seemingly in slow motion. The results also affected Barry's body and mind, giving him a more athletic body with faster healing rate and his mind processed things much faster.

Due to the lightning blast, Barry had been brought to STAR Labs where he met the team there led by Dr Harrison Wells who was the foremost expert on metahumans which Barry had clearly become. Among this team were Cisco Ramone and Caitlin Snow. After running numerous tests on his body, Barry had decided to help the police of Central City by helping catch criminals before they could get away.

There was also another reason Barry decided to fight crime. Before the accident, Barry worked in a crime lab as a forensic analyst; the reason why Barry became a forensic analyst was because many years ago when he was just nine years old, his mother was murdered and the crime was pinned on his father who was now currently in prison. But Barry had protested his father's innocence, claiming that right before his mother was murdered, two blurs appeared in the living room, one yellow and the other red. The red blur had carried a nine-year-old out of the house and deposited him outside of town, but when Barry was returned to his family home, his father was being led away by the police and his mother's corpse was being taken to the morgue. Barry's father was sentenced to twenty years in prison with a chance of parole in fifteen.

No matter how much Barry protested his father's innocence, no-one would listen to him and Barry was then raised by his father's best friend Joe West, a police detective for the Central City Police Department and had become friends with and also developed a crush on Joe's daughter, Iris. Since then, Barry had studied to become a forensic analyst in the hopes that he could analyse the evidence of his mother's murder and prove his father's innocence.

And now, with his new abilities of super-speed, he might be able to catch his mother's killer. Barry soon finished running on his new treadmill before slowing down to walking pace and hopped the machine. Looking at his watch, Barry hummed. "Hmm… not bad, I almost beat my record," he mumbled before heading over to his fridge to get something to eat. An unfortunate side-effect of Barry's super-speed was that it caused him to burn through a tremendous number of calories, so he needed to eat large amounts of food in order to have the energy needed for his speed. Cisco had developed some special nutrient bars that had high amounts of protein and calories, but Barry tried one and thought they tasted foul and tried to avoid eating any of them whenever possible. Cisco promised that he would work on the flavour of the nutrient bars so they'd be a little more appetising to the tastebuds.

Taking out a small chocolate cake, Barry quickly dug into the delicious moist cake, finishing it within seconds before his phone buzzed. In a burst of super-speed, Barry had picked up his phone to see a text message from Cisco.

The message read, _"Barry, come quick! There's an emergency at the Lab! Please hurry!"_

"This sounds like a job for the Flash!"

In a burst of super-speed, barry put on his uniform which seemed to a tight red suit with a cowl and gold lightning bolt on the chest. Barry had been given this suit as another side-effect of his speed was that it caused nearly all his normal clothing to combust due to the heat generated by the friction of Barry's speed. The suit was a prototype fireman's suit designed to withstand intense heat and friction, so it was perfect for Barry to wear.

In a burst of super-speed, Barry ran for STAR Labs to see what the emergency was, while the skies darkened alarmingly.

…

Sora arrived on the play island and floating above the island was a large dark sphere. "What is that?" Sora asked himself as he looked up at the giant dark floating orb. Sora then turned to see two boats he recognised. "Riku's boat? And Kairi's!" he exclaimed

Then lifting up from the ground were creatures made of darkness, each with golden yellow eyes. Sora's eyes widened in recognition; he'd had a dream of these creatures a few days back. Pulling out his wooden sword, Sora attacked the first one nearest him; the wooden toy weapon simply passed through the creature harmlessly. Sensing he could not fight these creatures without a proper weapon, Sora opted to run past them and see if could find Riku or Kairi.

Running past the shadow creatures, Sora saw Riku standing on the small island where they would sit and watch the sunset. Running past the creatures and across the bridge, Sora shouted, "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora shouted at Riku who didn't seem too bothered by what was happening.

"The door… has been opened," Riku said quietly.

This only confused Sora. "What?!"

"The door has been opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku exclaimed in manic excitement.

"What are you talking about?! We gotta find Kairi!" Sora yelled.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku said confidently. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back, but this may be our only chance. we can't let fear stop us! I'm no afraid of the darkness!" he declared.

Riku then stretched his hand out to Sora just as tendrils of darkness began to wrap around him. Sora struggle to reach his friend's hand to pull out of the darkness, but no matter what he did, he couldn't reach him. Then everything went black. Suddenly a bright light filled the darkness banishing it and Sora opened his eyes to see in his right, a strange sword shaped like a key and in the corridors of his mind, Sora heard a word.

 _Keyblade… Keyblade…_

…

Barry arrived at STAR Labs and seemingly nothing was out of the ordinary, the machinery was quietly humming and operating. "Okay, this weird," Barry said to himself and he began searching the building and could find no-one. "Where is everyone?" Barry asked out loud.

Then a small noise caught Barry's attention and he looked behind him to see a small little creature with inky black skin and golden yellows with two antennae on its head.

"hey there, little guy," Barry greeted the small creature. "You wouldn't happen to have seen anyone here, have you?" he asked. The little creature didn't speak, it simply lashed out with sharp claws. Barry moved away instantly and frowned behind his mask. "So… not the friendly sort, are you?" he remarked just as more of the little creatures showed up.

…

In National City, Kara was attacked by strange shadow creatures. Figuring this was a job for Supergirl, Kara changed into her uniform and fought the creatures, her super-strength easily destroying the monsters. Once her apartment was cleared of the shadow creatures, Kara tuned in her super-hearing and heard the screams and cries of people being attacked by monsters.

"This is a job for Supergirl!" Kara declared before flying out her window and saw the chaos outside.

…

Oliver fired another arrow at one of the shadow creatures. He didn't know how these things managed to get past his base's security system, but he was going to make them regret attacking him. Using his bow like a quarterstaff, Oliver lashed and knocked the creatures back. Then drawing from his quiver, a smoke grenade arrow, Oliver fired it at the creatures to blind and confuse them. Dashing over to his large where he kept his uniform, mask and hood, Oliver quickly slipped them on before turning to face the shadow creatures. "get out while you still can!" Oliver warned them. The creatures didn't respond, they simply leapt to attack.

…

Sora used his new weapon to strike down the shadow creatures finding they went down more easily then they did with his wooden sword. Sora destroyed as many of them as he could, but for every one he struck down, three more took its place.

Sora then saw a strange door to the passage to the secret place. Feeling that might be where Kairi could be, Sora dashed for the door, opening it and sprinting down the passage where he found Kairi standing in front of the strange door with now doorknob. "Kairi!" Sora called in worry.

Kairi turned and looked at Sora with sleepy eyes. "Sora…" she managed to say. Then the door with no handle burst opened and a great gust of wind came out and pushed Kairi towards Sora. Sora tried to catch Kairi as she flew towards him, but she disappeared upon contact which shocked him. The wind intensified and Sora eventually lost his footing and he was blown back down the passage outside.

…

Barry used high-speed punches and kicks to destroy the shadow monsters and it was chaos outside and the world was beginning to tear itself apart. "How do I stop all this?!" Barry shouted. Then a giant humanoid shadow monster appeared in front of Barry. Figuring this to be the leader of the monsters, Barry said, "So, you're leader, huh?" he asked the monster who swung its fist at him. Barry easily avoided the strike. "So, if I beat you, I'll save the planet!" he observed as he began to run around the monster in circles, punching at it while he did.

…

Oliver back flipped over a shadow creature as he avoided falling debris in the bunker. It only seemed to be getting worse as Oliver fought the creatures; the whole seemed to be falling apart and these creatures were connected to it. He needed to figure out how to stop it when suddenly he remembered Thea and John were upstairs in the club.

"Thea! Diggle!" Oliver cursed himself for forgetting about his sister and Diggle. Running past the creatures and up into the club to find the whole place falling apart. "THEA! DIGGLE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Oliver bellowed at the top of his voice. Just then, a gigantic black fist swung towards Oliver who barely managed to avoid it. Looking to see whom the fist belonged to, Oliver saw a giant shadow creature standing before him. "One chance! Where are Thea and Diggle?!" Oliver demanded as he drew from his quiver three explosive arrows and nocked them all to his bow at once and aimed at the giant monster. The monster simply swung another fist only to receive exploding arrows to its face. Once the smoke cleared, the creature saw Oliver standing on its shoulder; Oliver then swung his right fist into the creature's face.

…

The whole world was falling apart as Kara fought the shadow monsters; inside her mind, Kara was panicking. It was the destruction of Krypton all over again!

"I lost one world, I won't lose this one!" Kara swore as she used her heat vision to cut down more shadows. The a large shadow creature rose up from the debris of the crumbling city. Narrow her eyes, Kara flew towards the creature hopeful that if she destroyed it, she could save the city and possibly the world.

…

When Sora came to, he saw that he was standing on what remained of Destiny Island and his eyes widened in horror. "Whoa!" he gasped then standing in the middle was the giant shadow creature from his dreams. Charging at the monster with his new Keyblade, Sora ran towards the creature just as it slammed one hand down into the ground and springing up from the creature's fist was more shadow creatures. Sora quickly eliminated them before running up the larger one's arm and he began to slash at the thing's head several times.

Jumping off knowing he did enough damage, Sora saw the monster being sucked up into the dark sphere above the island. Realising he was going to be sucked in too, Sora latched onto a tree branch, holding on like grim death, But to his dismay, Sora was sucked up into the dark sphere and he gave a scream of fear and despair as he was sucked into darkness. As the darkness claimed him, Sora heard a voice in his head _"Sora, these are your first steps."_

…

Kara clapped her hands together creating a loud shockwave that knocked the shadow monster up into the dark sphere that float above National City. But this did nothing to halt the destruction. "It… it didn't work?!" Kara shouted in dismay. Looking at the dark orb, Kara flew up towards thinking that if she could get it off the planet, the destruction might stop.

But as soon as she grabbed the sphere, it started to suck her in. Kara struggled to get free but as she struggled, she watched helplessly as Earth was annihilated. "No… NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she sucked into darkness.

Now, Kara was the survivor of another dead world.

…

Oliver fired more explosive arrows at the monster. The creature swung a fist at Oliver who ducked underneath to avoid the swing. The creature raised its fist then a small beeping was heard. Oliver held in his hand a small switch and pressed the button; on the creature's fist were some small remote explosives. With a loud boom and flash of fire, the creature fell back defeated before it was sucked up into a dark orb floating above the city.

Suddenly the wind began to pick and Oliver fired a grapnel arrow into the groun and held onto the cable as he was being sucked in. "THEA! DIGGLE!" he shouted as he felt his grip on the line failing him. Then the cable broke loose and Oliver was sucked up into the darkness.

"THEA!" Oliver cried out.

…

Back in Central City, Barry fought the shadow monster and while the monster tried to hit him, Barry was simply too fast for it. "Need to get rid of this guy, once and for all!" Barry said through gritted teeth. Going faster, Barry ran circles around the shadow monster before leaping into the air and upper-cut the monster in the jaw. The speed, momentum and kinetic force behind the punch knocked the monster into the air and sent it sailing into a dark floating ball hanging above the city.

Suddenly, everything was starting to be sucked up into the dark sphere and as hard as Barry tried to outrun the vacuum effect, he too was sucked up into the air and into darkness.

As the Earth died, a mysterious figure wearing a brown cloak, its face shrouded in darkness stood amidst the chaos. As the figure watched the events take place, it spoke _"This world has been connected…"_

…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: Phew! That took a bit outta me! This is just something I wanted to try out and as I said at the beginning this story was heavily inspired by Spiderfan626's DC/Kingdom Hearts story Justice League: Journey to Kingdom Hearts, so if it seems like I'm copying Spiderfan626's work, I deeply apologise and to you Spiderfan626, I give full credit to you for the inspiration and I will try my darndest to make this different from your story which as you can see, I did by using Green Arrow, Barry Allen/The Flash and Kara Zor-El/Supergirl instead of using Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman. If you haven't guessed I'm more or less using the CW Arrowverse versions of GA, Flash and Supergirl as the main inspiration for the GA, Flash and Supergirl of this story. Other Arrowverse character will show up, but so will regular DCU characters and if anyone has questions as to whether or not the DC Trinity will show up, that's my secret for now, you'll just have to keep an eye on this story as it goes on, won't you?**

 **And before anyone asks, no, Marvel Comics characters will not be in this story. I know that for KHIII the Big Hero Six are gonna show and that they are a Marvel property, but I won't be featuring the likes of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk or any of those we've seen in the Marvel Cinematic Universe or the cartoons or the comics. Get that out of your head before you even ask it. Other things will feature such as He-Man and the Masters of the Universe since He-Man did do a crossover with DC Comics a while back and I have a few ideas of how it could work for this story and I may feature characters like Scooby Doo and Looney Tunes, but I'm still working on how to integrate them, so just be patient.**

 **Anyways, leave a review and your thoughts on what you think of this and if the majority of you like, I'll keep working on it. Just don't expect regular updates and while reviews do encourage me to update more, reviews telling me to update faster or ones that just say 'update' will only serve to annoy me and even discourage me. I write to my own schedule, not anyone else's.**

 **So with that out of the way, let me know what you thought of this as the start and keep an eye out for the next chapter.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	2. Chapter 2: Come Together

Kingdom Hearts: Crisis

…

 **Chapter 2: Come Together**

High above a bustling city dimly lit city in the purple night sky, two stars blinked out of existence. An orange furred dog with a dark tail and ears wandered down an alleyway before finding an unconscious Sora lying beside the wooden crates. The dog then began licking the boy's face until Sora's eyes opened briefly noticing the dog in front of him.

"What a dream…" Sora murmured sleepily and began to fall asleep when the dog slammed its front paws into his chest. Sora gave a startled yell, "This isn't a dream!" He squints at the dog who happily wags his tail at him. Standing up, Sora looked at his surroundings, unfamiliar with what he was seeing, "Where am I?" he asks himself.

Turning to look down the end of the alley where lights shone, "Oh, boy…" Sora groaned before he leaned down to ask the dog, "Do you know where we are?" he asked.

The dog perked its head up as if hearing someone calling it before bounding out of the alleyway. "Hey!" Sora yelled after the dog running after the canine towards the light and soon found himself in a town square where street lights shone brightly illuminating the area.

"This is totally weird… I'm in another world!" he exclaimed in shock and amazement.

…

On a nearby rooftop, Kara lay flat on her back before coming to. Groaning in discomfort, Kara slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings. "I guess I'm not in National City anymore, or maybe Earth for that matter," she muttered to herself before flying into the air. "Well, at least I'm not on a planet with a red sun," she sighed. "I need to figure out where I am and what happened to Earth," she said before flying off to look for answers.

…

In another part of the town, Oliver Queen got to his feet and his eyes narrowed behind his mask. This wasn't Star City, that was for certain. Bringing out a small tablet device to see if he could get his location, Oliver saw nothing but static on the tablet. "Strange…" Oliver whispered to himself.

Then a cry got Oliver's attention. "Help! I've been robbed!" cried a woman's voice. Oliver looked to see a mugger running off with a woman's purse. Oliver briefly thought about letting the matter and let the police handle it, but he sorely needed information such as to where he was and what happened to Star City and what those monsters were.

Pulling out a bolas arrow, Oliver nocked it to his bow and aimed from where he was standing before drawing the bowstring back then firing. The soared through the air with a hiss before the head exploded into some thin wire cables that ensnared the mugger's legs together causing the man to crash to the ground before he was hoisted up into the air dangling by another cable upside down.

Then stalking towards the mugger was Oliver who had another arrow, this one being a broadhead arrow nocked to the string of his and aimed right at the mugger. The mugger panicked and thrashed about as the archer in the shadows stalked towards him with a drawn bow. "No! Please! Don't steal my heart!" the man pleaded.

Oliver paused a moment. Steal his heart? Ignoring it, he aimed his bow at the mugger's head. "I want answers! And you're going to give them to me!" he spat coldly using the voice modulator to give his voice a deeper more menacing tone.

"You can talk?!" the mugger blurted out in fear. Then an arrow buried itself into his shoulder and he screamed out in pain. "Okay! I'll talk!" he wailed.

"What is this place?!" Oliver demanded as he nocked another arrow to his bow.

"It's a world called Traverse Town!" the thief babbled. "It's a world that appears when someone needs shelter! Since you monsters have been destroying the worlds, lots of people have been showing up!" he whimpered.

"Why?" Oliver questioned.

"I don't know!"

"Wrong answer!" Oliver smashed yanked the arrow lodged in the thief's shoulder out causing the man to scream out in pain. "I swear I don't know! But I know a guy who does!" the thief yelled in fear.

"Who?!" Oliver growled.

"His name's Leon! They say he's a guy with the answers to what's going on!" replied the mugger.

"How do I find him?!" Oliver demanded.

"I don't know where he is, but he's somewhere in the second district! That's all I know, I swear to god!" the mugger sobbed fearfully.

"If you're lying, I'll be back for you!" Oliver threatened as he left the thief hanging from the lamppost and the woman found her purse lying on the ground. Meanwhile, high above the street where Oliver had left the mugger, Kara floated in the air having watched and heard what was going on.

"Leon, huh? If I find him, maybe he can tell me what's been going," Kara mumbled to herself as she began to follow the green hooded archer at a safe distance.

…

Sora walked into one of the first stores that he came across, this being called an accessory shop. A man at the counter with short blonde hair and a toothpick in his mouth heard Sora enter the shop.

"Hey, how can I…" the man began to ask when he stopped as he saw Sora. "Aw, it's only a kid!" he complained.

Sora bristled at this. "I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" he said indignantly.

"Okay, okay, simmer down," replied the man. "Why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?" he asked.

"No! Well, maybe," Sora replied unsure how to answer the question. "Where are we?" he then asked.

The man seemed surprised at this. "Huh? Where did you come from?" he questioned.

"A small world called Destiny Islands," Sora replied.

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, kid, but you're in Traverse Town now," said the shop owner.

"Traverse Town…" Sora said the word to himself before he asked, "So, gramps, is this really another world?"

The shop owner nearly snapped the toothpick in his mouth. "Don't call me 'gramps'! The name's Cid!" he said grouchily before recomposing himself and saying, "Anyway, not sure what you're talking about, but this sure ain't your island," he said regretfully.

"Hmm… I better start looking for Riku and Kairi," Sora said to himself and Cid said to him, "Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, come see me," he said.

"Thanks!" Sora nodded his gratitude before exiting the shop with the Keyblade in his hand. Cid saw the Keyblade and the toothpick nearly fell from his mouth as he saw it. "No freakin' way!" he whispered before picking up the phone by the cash register and hit speed dial. "Leon, it's Cid, I found him!" Cid said into the receiver.

" _I'm on my way."_

…

Sora left the accessory shop and headed into the second district. As he entered the district, a man came running into view before stumbling and falling over. Sora ran up the man thinking him injured. "Sir? Are you alright?" Sora asked the man. The man didn't say anything as a glowing heart burst out of his chest and floated over to an orb of darkness. The heart and the orb merge and appearing was some strange looking creature with a strange emblem on its chest; it looked somewhat similar to the creatures that attacked Destiny Islands Sora thought to himself. The creature clattered and made jerky movements before somersaulting into the air and disappeared. Sora gasped and looked to where the man was and saw only an empty space where the man had been not a moment ago. Then rising up from the ground were the creatures that attacked the Islands. "It's those creatures from the island!" Sora exclaimed.

Sora swung his Keyblade and destroyed the first creature as the others moved to attack him, Slashing at the creatures, Sora felt a sense of satisfaction as he destroyed the creatures, feeling in some way that he was avenging his world. Once the first group of creatures were destroyed by Sora's Keyblade, he began to search the are for any sign of Riku and Kairi, but sadly he only encountered more of the creatures who seemed to appear out of nowhere to attack him relentlessly.

Sora managed to duck into an apartment to seek shelter. When he did, he found two adult dalmatian dogs, one male with black ears and the other female with white ear. Sora felt a little awkward at intruding, so he asked, "Uhh… is it alright if I stay here a few moments?" he asked politely if somewhat nervously.

The two dogs looked at each before nodding at Sora and they walked to another part of the apartment. Sora then noticed the sad unhappy expressions on the dogs' faces. "What's the matter?" Sora asked them, and they could only whimper sadly. Sora didn't know why, but he always had the ability to sense the emotions of others, animals included, and he could sense the pain and sadness from the two dogs. "Oh, I see, you lost your puppies when you came here, didn't you?" he asked and the dogs nodded sadly.

Sora then said to them, "Well, I'm searching for my friends and my parents. Hey, if I find your puppies along the way, I can bring them back to you. How does that sound?" he said to the two dalmatians who both perked up in happiness. With a wave of goodbye, Sora left the apartment and thought to himself, "Hmm… maybe Cid knows where to start looking?" he asked himself before heading back to the first district.

On a nearby balcony, Oliver observed the streets below and Kara flew above keeping a close watch on the vigilante archer who didn't seem aware that he was being followed.

Sora then entered the accessory shop and Cid saw him come in. "Still haven't found 'em? Keep your chin up. Take another look around town," he suggested.

"Any ideas where I should look?" asked Sora. Cid scratched his chin in thought before replying, "Maybe the third district? They could be there," he said.

"I'll check it out," Sora said before adding, "By the way, you wouldn't have seen any dalmatian puppies running around, have you? These two dalmatians in the second district can't seem to find them," he added.

"Can't say that I have," Cid confessed after a moment of thought.

"Okay. Thanks anyway," said Sora as he left the shop. Cid sighed to himself before whispering, "Go easy on him, Leon."

Outside the store, Sora began to walk through the town when a voice stopped him. "They'll come at you out of nowhere," said the voice and Sora looked to see where the voice had come from.

"Who are you?" Sora asked then a tall man with long brown hair and wearing a white shirt, leather jacket, leather pants, boots and a lion necklace dangling around his neck. The man raised a gloved hand, pointing at Sora's Keyblade, his stormy blues gazing at Sora intently and Sora noticed a large scar running across his nose. "And they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade," the man said before placing a hand to his forehead as if in deep thought.

"But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" the man asked in disbelief.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked in annoyance.

"Doesn't matter. Now, let's see that Keyblade," said the stranger man who outstretched his hand as if to take the Keyblade from Sora.

Sora got into a defensive fighting stance. "There's now way you're getting this!" he declared.

"Fine. Have it your way," said the stranger and in his hands was a weapon that looked like a combination of a sword and a gun, holding it firmly in both hands. Sora charged at him, but the man easily sidestepped it and fired a fireball from his sword at Sora who barely managed to avoid it in time. The stranger held his sword in a low stance and charged at Sora who managed to avoid the swing the stranger made with his sword. Whoever this guy was, was a lot tougher than anyone Sora had fought on the island, maybe even better than Riku.

The stranger prepared to fire another fireball and Sora remembered the tactic he used against Wakka when fighting. Waiting for the fireball to come towards him, Sora readied his Keyblade. The stranger fired and the ball of flame soared towards Sora who swung the Keyblade like a baseball bat and sent the fireball right back at the stranger who stumbled back dazed. Sora charged in and got some hits in, but the stranger recovered and swung his sword fast and hard. Sora took the hits and was flung back skidding across the ground on his back. The man loomed over Sora and reached towards him with an empty hand. On reflex raised his hand and screwed his eyes shut; suddenly the stranger was flung back by some invisible force. Sora looked surprised, did he do that on purpose? Seeing as it was his only chance, Sora rushed in and knocked the stranger's weapon out of his hand. The stranger looked up at Sora in defeat. Sora was panting heavily, exhausted.

"Now, you're gonna… gonna…" Sora tried to say before he fell over backwards and was unconscious on the pavement. The stranger got to his feet and heard a voice behind him.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon," the voice said playfully and the stranger turned to see a young woman with short dark hair and a cheeky smile on her lips. The stranger looked in embarrassment.

"I went easy on him," the man protested as he picked up his sword from the ground and looked at Sora. "Still… it looks like things are worse than we thought… a lot worse," he said grimly.

…

Meanwhile, Barry had woken up from being unconscious and he looked around in shock and amazement, wondering where he was. He tried to reach STAR Labs through his communicator, but there was nothing but static. Deciding to try and find someone who could help him, Barry began to run at super-speed through the town. He soon found himself in the second district and for a moment, Barry thought he was alone. Unbeknownst to Barry, Oliver had been watching Barry from the shadows; the red uniform was somewhat familiar to Oliver as he remembered reading a news article about Central City's protector who was said to wear a red uniform and could move at superhuman speeds. Unsure, if this was indeed Central City's so-called Flash, Oliver nocked an arrow to bis bow and aimed it at the red clad speedster. Taking a moment to aim, Oliver fired.

Barry heard the sharp whistle of air and due to his super-speed, he could see things coming towards him in slow motion and he easily saw the arrow soaring towards him. Catching it deftly in one hand, Barry examined the arrow when another one came towards him. Not bothering to catch the projectile, Barry chose to avoid it.

"So you're fast," said a deep modulated voice.

"Alright, who's there?" Barry called out. "Come out where I can see you!" he demanded.

"Are you Central City's so-called Flash?" asked the voice from the shadows.

"What's it to you?" Barry shot back as he looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"I wanna be sure that I'm talking to the right person," replied the voice. Barry then shot towards the shadows nearest to him, his hands outstretched to grab whomever it was speaking. In response another arrow was launched and Barry caught it easily.

"Nice try! But I'm faster than anything on Earth!" Barry boasted when the arrow he caught suddenly zapped him causing him to yell in pain and a long object swung at Barry's chest and knocked him to the ground.

"Doesn't make you any smarter," said a hooded man armed with a bow who aimed another arrow at Barry's chest. Barry gritted his teeth as he got back to his feet in the blink of an eye and got behind the archer who didn't miss a beat as he spun around and fired two arrows at once. Barry didn't want to risk catching the arrows lest they zapped him if he caught them, so he simply dodged them and ran circles around the archer.

"A dark green outfit and hood, armed with a bow and arrows, you must be Star City's Hood menace," Barry observed with a frown on his lips.

"And you're the Flash," replied the Hood as he tried to aim an arrow to wherever Barry was running.

"Fastest Man Alive!" Barry declared proudly.

The Hood grunted before firing another arrow just as Barry ran towards him; this arrow was a bolas arrow and it wrapped Barry's ankles causing him to trip and fall to the ground. Barry grunted in pain as he hit the ground with a thud and groaned in annoyance. The Hood stood over Barry and said, "I can hit moving targets."

"Are you gonna kill me?" Barry asked as he tried to think of a strategy that would get him out of this.

The Hood seemed to consider this before saying, "I only kill those that have it coming," he said simply. "And from what I know, you haven't done anything wrong," he added.

"But you've killed people," Barry said vehemently. "I should bring you to the authorities!" he declared.

"Try it and I'll put an arrow in your knee!" the Hood retorted.

Then a loud feminine voice came from above. "That's enough!" said the voice and slamming down onto the ground wearing a red and blue uniform with a red cape around her shoulders was a young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

Barry then saw the red S on the young woman's chest. "That S… you're Supergirl?" he asked in amazement.

"And you're the Flash of Central City and Mr Tall, Dark and Grumpy is Star City's Hood vigilante," said Supergirl as she folded her arms over her chest before she looked at the hood and said to him. "I don't wanna fight you, but I suggest you put down the bow and we talk this out," she advised.

"And if I say no?" asked the Hood.

"Unless you got a Kryptonite arrow in that quiver, then you'll wake up in the hospital," replied Supergirl.

The Hood paused to consider this and said. "I arrived on this world when monsters showed and attacked Star City," he stated.

"Same here," Barry said swiftly as the Hood moved away from him a little allowing Barry to sit up.

"It's safe to assume we all have in our respective cities," said Supergirl. "We don't know what those creatures are, or why they attacked Earth, so I think we should all work together to find out what's going on and if we can stop it from happening to other worlds," she announced.

"You sure about that?" Barry asked her. "This guy kills people!" he said jerking his head at the Hood who didn't look apologetic.

"The people I killed had it coming and had done a lot worse things to Star City than what I did to them," the Hood said stoically.

"And you think that justifies killing people?!" Barry demanded and the Hood glared at him from beneath his hood.

Supergirl then stiffened up and hissed, "We're not alone!" The Hood nocked an arrow to his bow and spun around and aimed at the shadows. "Come out! We know you're there!" the Hood barked.

Then walking out from the shadows was a young with brown braided hair tied up with a red ribbon and wore a long pink dress with brown boots. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the woman apologised.

"It's alright. Past events have us a little uneasy," said Supergirl as she, Barry and the Hood relaxed their stances.

"It's okay. Everyone seems to be that way these days," said the young woman. "I'm Aerith. You three seem pretty new here," she observed.

"Yes, we are," replied the Hood. "I'm looking for someone named Leon who apparently knows what's going on," he said. "I'm guessing you know him?" he asked.

Aerith nodded her head and replied, "I do, but he's a little busy right now. I can take you to where we're hiding out and answer any questions you have," she offered.

"Answers would be appreciated," Supergirl said with a grateful smile.

"So, we're all sticking together then?" Barry asked as the Hood cut the cables tied around his ankles.

"For now," said the Hood with a grunt.

The three Earth natives then followed Aerith to a nearby hotel.

…

" _C'mon, lazy bum! Wake up!"_ Sora shook his head and opened his eyes as he came to. He looked up to see Kairi looking at him on the bed, _"You okay?"_ she asked.

"I guess," Sora replied shrugging his shoulders and Kairi said to him, _"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your hear they really want, because you wield the Keyblade,"_ she said. Sora didn't know what she was talking but he was happy to see her.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Kairi," he said gratefully.

" _Kairi? Who are you talking about?"_ Kairi giggled as her voice changed to someone else's. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

Then in a flash of white Kairi was replaced by a young woman with short dark hair and was looking at Sora in concern. She then called over to someone else, "I think you overdid it, Squall," she said.

Then the stranger from earlier showed up and said to her, "That's Leon," he said gruffly.

Sora then saw the Keyblade leaning against the wall. "The Keyblade," he said softly.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures," Yuffie informed him. "Turns out that's how they were tracking you," she explained.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them," Leon said crossing his arms over his chest. "But it won't work for long," he added grimly. Sora sat on the edge of the bed staring at the floor as Leon continued. "Still, hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one," he said as he picked up the Keyblade and gave it a swing. In a flash of light, the Keyblade disappeared from Leon's hand and into Sora's.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers," Leon commented sagely.

"Why don't you start making sense?! What's going on here?!" Sora demanded.

…

In the adjacent room, Barry, Oliver and Kara stood in front of Aerith who sat down on the bed and said "You three must have a lot of questions," she observed.

"We do," replied Kara. "And we appreciate the time for answers," she said.

"But how do we know you're being honest with us?" Oliver asked calmly.

"Is there any way you can trust me?" Aerith asked as Barry shot Oliver a glare.

"I can listen to your heartbeat and tell if you're lying to us or not," Kara said quickly and Aerith nodded in approval before beginning.

"First off, you all know that there are other worlds besides your own, right?" she said.

"Yeah, I was born on Krypton before it was destroyed and my cousin is also from Krypton," said Kara.

"What has that got to do with this?" Barry asked.

"Because nearly every world was kept secret from each other and they've never been connected," replied Aerith. "But when the Heartless came, everything changed," she said sadly.

…

"The Heartless?" Sora repeated the word.

"The creatures who attacked you, remember?" Yuffie said helpfully.

"Those without hearts," Leon said darkly and Yuffie explained, "The darkness in people's hearts. That's what attracts them," she explained.

"And there is darkness in every heart," Leon stated bitterly. Yuffie then looked at Sora. "Hey, ever hear of anyone named Ansem?" she asked.

…

"Ansem?" Barry repeated the name putting a hand to his chin in thought. "He was studying the Heartless," Aerith explained. "He recorded all his findings in a detailed report," she added.

"Why would this Ansem want to study the Heartless in the first place?" Oliver asked thinking out loud.

"I don't know," Aerith admitted. "I'd like to think he was trying to find a way to get rid of them," she said.

"Do you think this Ansem was trying to find a weakness?" Kara asked and Aerith nodded in response.

"Do you have the report here?" Oliver asked and Aerith shook her heard regretfully. "it's pages have been scattered everywhere," she said sadly.

"Scattered?" Barry asked.

"To many worlds," Aerith clarified.

"How do you know so much about this?" Barry asked and Aerith replied, "Our world was the first to be attacked by the Heartless and we ended up here. A king named Mickey came by recently trying to find answers of his own. We found each other and exchanged what we knew of the situation with each other," she said.

"And this King Mickey went to find the pages of Ansem's report?" Kara asked and Aerith nodded in reply.

"You said you traded knowledge with King Mickey," Oliver pointed out. "Did he say anything on how the Heartless could be stopped?" he asked.

Aerith nodded. "The King went on to say that he was going off on his own to investigate a way to stop all this, while a specific individual would help ensure this crisis was resolved," she said. "It was the King's belief that this person with a 'Key' would be the one to ensure our survival and that of all worlds," she added.

"Did the King say who it could be?" Barry asked.

"Or she?" Kara put in.

"The King didn't know, but what he did know was that this person would wield a weapon called the Keyblade," said Aerith.

…

"So this is the Key?" Sora said as he looked at the Keyblade in his hand and Yuffie nodded in confirmation. "Exactly!" she said.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," said Leon as he leaned against the wall. "It's the only thing that can destroy them. And they'll keep coming at you no matter what," he added.

"Well, I didn't ask for this!" Sora said defensively.

"The Keyblade chooses its master," Yuffie said. "And it chose you," she added firmly.

"So tough luck," Leon put in.

Sora stared down at the floor. "How did all this happen? I remember being in my bedroom…" he murmured before gasping and stood up from the bed sharply. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home?! My island? My mom?! Riku! Kairi!" he said frantically.

"You know what? I really don't know," Leon said sadly and Sora hung his head sadly.

…

"I've heard of the Keyblade before," Kara stated.

"You have? Anything you can tell us?" Barry enquired.

"Yeah, before Krypton was destroyed there was some history about them, but they all died out eons ago in some great war," Kara replied.

"That's partly true, but a handful still remain," Aerith said. "The only ones we know of are King Mickey and the person who's our only hope," she added. "The King was going to send his two best men to search for this person, but something went wrong," she then said.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"Apparently the king's dog got on board the ship that the king's men were going to take before they did and he accidentally activated the launch sequence and the autopilot took him and the Royal Chronicler here without them," Aerith explained.

"Royal Chronicler?" Barry asked.

Then a small voice made itself known. "Down here!" cried the little voice. Barry, Oliver and Kara looked down to see a tiny cricket wearing a neat little suit and top hat bouncing up and down.

"Uh… hi?" Kara said hesitantly.

"Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service," said the cricket tipping its hat.

"What was the plan when the King's men were with you?" Oliver asked getting over his surprise at seeing a talking cricket.

"Once the King's men found the Key, they would then try to find the King on behalf of the Queen and end this crisis," replied Jiminy.

"I guess it's up to us to take their place then," Barry said matter-of-factly.

Oliver was silent for a moment before saying, "Then we find this Key and stop these Heartless from destroying anymore worlds and stop whoever's behind it all," he said.

"Where do we start from here?" Kara asked.

"Leon and Yuffie have already found the Key, they're explaining everything to him right now," Aerith said.

"Are you three sure about this?" Jiminy asked. "it's not going to be easy!" he warned and Barry, Oliver and Kara nodded in confirmation.

…

In the other room, Yuffie said to Sora, "hey, cheer up! I've heard the Keyblade can open all sorts of locks," she said. "why not try it on any door or chest you come across?" she suggested. Sora nodded as he stood up from his seat and Leon spoke to him.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself," he advised.

"Prepare myself?" Sora asked.

"For the fight of your life and the lives of countless others," Leon said. "Are you ready?" he asked. Sora gave it a moment before saying, "I'm ready!"

Leon nodded before speaking to Yuffie. "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there with the other visitors," he said.

Yuffie gasped and pointed to the opposite end of the room. "Leon!" she yelled out and appearing in the room was a soldier Heartless that clattered around noisily. Leon had his Gunblade out. "Yuffie, go!" he ordered. Sora summoned his Keyblade as Yuffie ran into the room where Aerith was.

"Yuffie?" Aerith asked in shock.

"The Heartless found us!" Yuffie said in reply and more Heartless appeared in the room..

"Sora, let's go!" Leon said to Sora.

Leon smashed the soldier Heartless out of the hotel window and down into the alley way below. Leon leapt down after it as Sora followed him. Back in the red room, Oliver had his bow out and spoke to Aerith. "Aerith! Get the girl out of here! We'll try to find the Key!" he growled.

Kara picked up Jiminy. "Hold on tight!" she advised the tiny creature as she put him onto her shoulder. Oliver threw down a smoke pellet covering them as Yuffie and Aerith made their escape. Oliver nocked an explosive arrow to his bow and fired it at the wall making it explode and opening a hole.

"Follow me!" Oliver ordered as he pulled out a small crossbow and fired a grapnel line to the rooftops. Barry and Kara followed behind him.

…

Down in the alleyway, more Heartless appeared around Sora and Leon. Leon looked at Sora and said to him, "Don't' bother with the smallfry! Find the leader! Let's go!" Leon then ran down the alley to the main district while Sora went in the opposite to the Third District while avoiding the heartless that tried to attack him as he ran past them. Remembering Cid telling him that there was a chance his friends could be in the third district, Sora sprinted as hard as he could.

Running down the steps into the large open courtyard square, Sora looked around to see if his friends were here. High on the rooftops, Barry and Kara spotted Sora down below.

"Do you see him?" Barry asked Kara who nodded and replied, "I see him! The boy with the spiky hair!" she exclaimed.

Oliver grunted in disappointment. "Figures it would be someone with minimal experience," he said resignedly as he observed the boy.

"Don't judge by appearance! The Keyblade chose him for a reason!" Kara protested.

"She's right, he could just surprise us," Barry put in. Oliver gave a grunt in reply when down below, large cinder blocks slammed down to cover the exits and the Heartless appeared surrounding Sora.

"They set up an ambush for him!" Barry exclaimed in surprise.

"Then let's give the kid a hand!" Kara declared as she palmed a fist in one hand before flying down while Barry and Oliver followed.

Oliver fired an arrow into the head of a Heartless sneaking up on Sora. Sora's eyes widened as he saw Oliver, Barry and Kara land on the ground to stand near him. "Who are you guys?" Sora asked them.

"Don't worry! We're here to help!" Barry replied confidently as they all stood back to back. "Ready for this?" Kara asked Sora who nodded.

"Always!"

"Then shut up and fight!" Oliver growled.

The four of them then began to fight off the Heartless. Oliver fired arrows of all kinds at the creatures sending them flying from explosions or tied up allowing the others to finish them off. Barry ran around the courtyard using high speed punches and kicks to destroy the Heartless. Kara used her super-strength and heat vision to fight the Heartless and Sora slashed them down with his Keyblade. After defeating the horde of Heartless soldiers, they heard a clattering clanking sound above them. Kara looked up with her supervision. "Uhh… guys? I think we got the big fish's attention now," she said.

Then slamming down into the square were what looked like pieces of armour consisting of gauntlets, boots, a body and a helmet. The pieces span in the air wildly before the gauntlets formed around the torso upon which a strange symbol was present, and the legs stood upright and the helmet attached itself to the torso. The head of the Heartless Commander spun briefly and its gauntlets spun as well as it began to take loud clanking steps towards the heroes. Kara charged towards the towering suit of armour punching at it before it swiped one hand and knocked Kara aside.

Barry began running circles around the Heartless punching at it, hoping he would be too fast for the Heartless to catch him. The Heartelss simply stomped the ground causing a small shockwave that sent Barry flying into the air briefly before he hit the ground with a thump. Sora then tried his luck while Oliver fired some explosive arrows at the Heartless. The Heartless blocked Sora's attacks and swatted him aside and Oliver's arrows did nothing to it and it swung one fist at Oliver who grapnel launched onto the air and fired three explosive arrows at it.

Two of the arrows missed, but the third arrow lodged itself in the left foot of the heartless and exploded causing the foot to explode as well. Oliver saw this and yelled to his comrades. "Take out its limbs! It'll grow weaker if we destroy its limbs!" he shouted.

"Sounds like a plan!" Kara grinned widely as she got back as did Barry and Sora. Kara grabbed one of the Heartless's arms and tossed it to Sora who sliced it in half with his Keyblade. Barry did a high-speed spin kick to the remaining boot and destroyed it and Oliver launched an explosive arrow at the last remaining arm causing it to explode in a shower of sparks.

"Now! Hit it with everything you've got!" Oliver roared as he fired a trio of concussive arrows at the torso of the Heartless. Kara fired a stream of heat vision at the Heartless' torso and Barry sped to the far end of the square before sprinting towards the Heartless at high speed and delivered a punch at the Heartless and Sora slashed at the Heartless' torso for all he was worth.

Then finally the Heartless commander fell to the ground defeated and a large glowing heart exploded out of the Heartless commander and the Heartless faded into nothing.

"We did it!" Sora cheered triumphantly.

"Knew we could do it!" Barry crowed proudly.

"You know, the four of us worked pretty well together," Kara said casually. Oliver said nothing as he walked up to Sora and said to him, "Listen, we've been looking for you. We believe you can help stop these Heartless," he said to Sora.

"You were looking for me?" Sora asks. Then Leon and Yuffie joined the group and Leon said, "They too have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." And Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but why?" Sora asked.

"Before you came here, the Heartless attacked your world too, right?" Kara asked him and Sora nodded and Barry said, "They attacked our world too. We believe you can stop them from hurting anymore people," he said.

"A king even believed you were the one to do it," Kara said. "He's even provided a ship we can travel to other worlds in," she added.

"I wonder if we can find my Mom, and my friends Riku and Kairi?" Sora wondered. Oliver had downcast eyes as did Barry and Kara as they remembered their own friends and loved ones who went missing when the Heartless attacked.

"We all have loved ones we want to find," Barry said after a moment. "Who knows? They might be on another world somewhere?" he added optimistically.

Leon then looked at Sora and said to him, "Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends and family," he advised.

"Yeah, I guess," Sora sighed. Barry gave a friendly grin and said, "Hey, you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Barry gave a smile to Kara who caught on immediately and said, "No frowning! No sad faces, okay? This boat runs on happy faces," she declared.

"Are you two really doing this?" Oliver whispered to Barry and Kara who both glared at him.

"Happy?" Sora asked quietly, his face looking at the ground and Barry and Kara thought it didn't work, but then Sora lifted up his head with the most cheesy grin on his face and said "CHEESE!"

For a moment, Barry and Kara held back their laughter but they burst out laughing. "Ha-ha-ha! By Rao! That's too much!" Kara giggled.

"That's one funny face!" Barry laughed while Oliver shook his head and muttered something under his breath about having to work with children. Sora saw the unamused look Oliver had and shrugged, "Eh, two outta three ain't bad," he said. "Why not? I'll go with you guys," he announced.

"I'm the Flash, but my real name is Barry Allen," Barry said holding out his hand palm down.

"My Kryptonian name is Kara Zor-El, I'm called Supergirl, but my human name is Kara Danvers," Kara said placing her hand over Barry's.

"I'm Sora… the Keyblade Knight," Sora said after a moment placing his hand on top of Kara's.

Everyone looked at Oliver who reluctantly placed his hand on top of the pile and said, "Star City calls me the Hood," he said before adding. "My name is Oliver Queen," he added reluctantly.

"This seemed to take Barry by surprise. "Oliver Queen? They playboy dimwit?" he asked in shock.

"I was, until I was shipwrecked on an island for five years," Oliver said tersely.

"I was surprised too, at first" Kara admitted.

"What do you mean at first?" Baryy asked her.

"X-Ray vision," Kara said simply.

"Oh, right, duh, 'cause you're Superman's cousin and everything…"

"So, what? We're all a bunch of super-friends?" Sora asked.

"We'll need a team name," Barry said thoughtfully.

"How about the Awesome Foursome?" Sora suggested.

"Too weird," Kara said making a face.

"How about the Justice League?" Barry suggested.

"Kinda corny, but I like it," Sora said with a smile. "What do you think?" he asked Kara and Oliver.

"I am not calling us that," Oliver muttered.

"Oh lighten up, Robin Hood," Kara scolded him. "Did you lose your sense of humour when you were shipwrecked?" she asked jokingly.

"More than that," Oliver said bitterly and venom in his voice.

Sensing this was a sensitive topic, Kara changed the subject, "So? Shall we get going?" she suggested quickly.

…

Meanwhile on a far off world in a dark room, a group of individuals shrouded in the darkness watched the events that happened on Traverse Town through a round table.

"So, that little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" a man with grey skin and blue flames for hair said in anger and disbelief as he scowled at the image of the four heroes who had defeated the Heartless commander.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade," said a regal looking man carrying a snake's head staff in one hand. "The child's strength is not his own!" he added.

"How shall we get rid of the brat?" asked a thing woman who could only be described as crazy. "Oh, I know! I'll turn him into a beetle, a little beetle that I'll put into a box that I'll mail to myself and when it's delivered? I'll smash it with a hammer!" she cackled insanely. "It's brilliant! Truly brilliant, I tell you!" she gibbered.

"Why not just turn the brat into a Heartless?" asked another woman, but this one obese and surrounded by tentacles. "That'll settle things quick enough. It'll save us time and on postage as well," she laughed.

"And the brat's friends are a problem as well," said a man with a hook for a left hand and wearing a pirate captain's outfit. "Swoggle me eyes! They're all bilge rats by the look of them!" he remarked.

"You're no prize yourself!" said what looked like a living burlap sack with a hearty laugh. This comment angered the hook-handed man who snarled out, "Shut up!"

Then a man in black robes and full face helmet spoke, "We cannot underestimate them!" he stated firmly. "Each of them threatens our plans in their own right!" he declared.

"Enough!" said a woman's voice, commanding and regal with a dark tone of malice to it and wearing a black cloak and holding a staff. "They Keyblade has chosen him for a reason. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him?" she asked as she stepped into the light revealing her pale green skin and pointed face. "Either way, he could be quite useful," she said in cool calm amusement and a dark sinister smile on her violet lips.

Then three more individuals stepped into the light to stand beside the woman. The first one looked a man with green skin and a robotic body and three connected dots on his head. "Indeed. I wish to study the one who wields the Keyblade, as well as the Kryptonian female. For years I thought Kal-El was the only one to escape Krypton when I destroyed it. Her vivisection will be insightful," he said in a calm calculating almost mechanical voice.

Then a man wearing a suit similar to the Flash's but with a reversed colour scheme and glowing red eyes spoke. "And it appears Mr Allen escaped the destruction of Earth as well, it'll be all the more sweeter when I finally kill him," he said with dark relish in his voice.

"And it surprises me that Oliver Queen is the Hood of Star City," said a middle aged but strong looking man with short dark brown hair and wearing a black leather and cloth outfit and armed with a black compound bow in his hand. "This changes things, but it'll be more satisfying either way," he added with a stoic smile.

Patience, my friends," said the dark robed woman. "Soon all the Princesses of Heart and the worlds shall be ours," she declared with a laugh and everyone else joined her laughter.

…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: Phew, there, the second chapter of this story done and dusted! I hope you all enjoyed it and a big thank you to spiderfan626 for giving me the inspiration for this story, without his work, this might never have been born, so to you spiderfan626, I give you a big thank you!**

 **To answer a question by a reviewer, no, I will not be doing Sophia the First, I've never watched it in my life and somehow I don't think it will fit in a Kingdom Hearts story or the Kingdom Hearts universe, unless they bring Sophia the First into the upcoming Kingdom Hearts III game which is coming out pretty soon next month/year. And if anyone asks if Looney Tunes will show, they will, but not in a form you're familiar with.**

 **In other news, I've recently published a new crossover which is a Fable/Game of Thrones crossover. I know I already have one published, but that one's sorta hit a dead end and if I'm honest, it's not very good and my newest one is taking a more novel approach by merging Fable and Game of Thrones into one world, meaning no separate continents/countries. I've set up a voting poll on my profile of a list of romantic options of both Game of Thrones girls and OCs I've created for the story, so feel free to have a vote, or don't, but it would appreciated.**

 **So, that's about it for now and if I haven't said it, Merry Christmas to you and a Happy New Year!**

 **Regards,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
